She Wolf
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Plunged in a world of gangs, violence and death. It is rare to find solace in another human...even rarer still to find love. SasuNaru
1. The Beginning

Captivated, enraptured, stricken. Crystalline blues hungry devoured the figure of feminine grace and beauty before him. He traced her every movement, every subtle twitch of muscle, every gentle flutter of black hair, every flawless expanse of alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the poor lighting of their small apartment. Long, ebony hair, blacker than the darkest night, fluttered about her waist, ghosting over her pale flesh, entrancing, bewitching. It was all he could do to remain where he lay. Deliciously toned flesh, proudly displayed numerous scattered scars, small strips of a light pink but these marks only added to the flawless visage before him, perhaps not the perfect creature for anyone else, but in his eyes, perfection graced his vision. He knew her body better than he knew his own, his eyes followed the path of impossible legs to the tattoo along her ankle. A small half wilted cherry blossom tree, neither fully bloomed, nor dead, somewhere in between, flawed, but like her, in a beautiful, breath-taking way. He knew her every movement, could tell exactly what her next move would be simply by the ripple of strong muscle if not by his own memory of this all too familiar routine.

Bare hips wiggled, as sinfully tight black leggings clung to her skin like a lifeline, and quickly following were the gleaming black heels. Untarnished, perfect. Her gaze unabashedly trailed over his own form for a brief moment before she rose, giving him the curve of her spine and the two delectable dips in her lower back as she glided over to the cracked vanity. The blow dryer was an annoyance, a heavy grating noise, but a necessity. She kept her hair so long because he asked her too, he had no room to complain. It ended fast enough and the billowing steam from the curling iron, replaced the noise. Perfect ringlets, that fell with practiced ease, fell to her midback and as she finished she caught his gaze through the reflective mirror, neither changed their expressions. She rose on slender legs, drifting over to the walk-in closet and vanishing from his sight. He frowned, fighting the desire to follow her, it was damn near overwhelming, but they had just showered together and he knew, no miscreants were hiding in their own closet, so he repressed it.

Feathers. His favorite. He should know. He bought it for her. The steel boned corset pulled her lithe stomach into a gorgeous hourglass and ended just below her bust and a plethora of black and red feathers covered the heavy glands and again he fought the urge to frown. These costumes, these elaborate styles that they were forced to wear, it was nothing more than a display, an illusion. Paraded about like trophies, displaying both beauty and power, lest anyone beneath them forget. He hated it. Pale fingers clasped the few hooks together before the glittering emeralds that she called her eyes caught his own cerulean blues.

"Naruto." Soft soprano, soothing, sinful. He shivered, a movement that had nothing to do with the temperature. Like a sailor to the siren he rose, arms unfolding from behind his head and he stalked to her side. A handful of silky ringlets were tossed over one shoulder as calloused fingers trailed the three most prominent scars, beginning at her midback and ending beneath her hair, it was her turn to shake. A soft hum filtered through the air, echoing through her vocal cords. Lest he get distracted, he wrapped the thick laces around his fingers and she leaned forward gripping the mirror. He pulled. The mirror earned a few more spider web cracks. The corset synched her already ample waste and accentuated her bust. She straightened, getting the kinks out of her spine, before lifting the dark tool and wrapping it around her waist. The material hung behind her in an elegant arch to the floor and ended high on her midthighs in the front, revealing the luscious curves of those legs. He hated her like this. Here, with her hair done, with the makeshift dress, she was perfection and beauty personified. Neither of them were perfection, not by a long shot. He hated lies.

As if sensing his displeasure she turned. Gorgeous emeralds holding his gaze in a vice that he was powerless to break. There was nothing in this world he would not give for her. Nothing. He trembled at the magnitude of feelings that flooded his system, it was barely noticeable, almost invisible to the naked eye, but to her that movement portrayed everything. Her arms were warm against his chilled bare flesh and they coiled around his neck, tugging him down and close to her. The feathers tickled the sensitive skin on his chest and the leather cemented his damp flesh to her outfit, briefly he entertained the idea of fusing with her, becoming one, forever apart of the creature locked in his embrace.

"Naruto." Her voice, the sweetest sin, stripped him of his anger, at his rage for the upcoming event and he relaxed against her. When they were to die, he wanted to do so in her embrace, there would be no sweeter ending. He released her reluctantly, fighting the urge to imprison her forever within the confines of his body, but alas neither could adhere to such an arrangement. She sat with feline grace on the edge of the bed, to watch his own ritual, undergarments, followed by pants, taking the blow dryer to his hair but wasting no time in trying to get it neat, it was a battle their boss hated with a fiery passion, but was helpless to obtain, he never styled his hair, it was the one imperfection that he loved that no matter how much she protested, Tsunade would never change.

Pale, thin fingers ghosted along his shoulder blades, sinfully delicate and deliciously soft. They traced the thick, brawny muscle, massaging the thick tension, and coaxing it away. She could play his body like a finely tuned instrument, she knew every dip, every curve, she could have him riled in one touch or a boneless mess of blood, flesh, and organs. He loved her. He didn't think it was possible to love anything more. When the fingers were replaced by the light fabric from the undershirt, he moaned, protesting the loss of her against him. Gentle laughter and soft lips caressed the nape of his neck as she playfully caught his gaze in the mirror and suddenly he didn't mind. She slipped the maroon material over his arms and ran her nails down his abs with a ghost like quality, caressing every dip, every valley with a feather light embrace. Displaying the amount of dexterity their job required, her eyes never left his as she passed the plastic buttons through each hole with flawless grace.

He rose, still reluctant to leave behind her patient form but he had to finish getting ready, the heavy black jacket, the tiny handkerchief folded neatly in the pocket and the thick maroon tie, everything was to match her...not that either needed to. Everyone knew they were together, they hadn't been apart since they were children, and he shuddered to think of such times when he did not have her. She was his world, the blood that beat through his veins, the drive that kept him going, the very core of his being. She was everything and he knew the reverse was true just as he knew the sky was blue. There simply was no breaking such a bond. Impossible.

Thin fingers pulled the material through the tuck around his collar. She pulled the material through with practiced ease and slowly tied the knot, savoring the close proximity, when she finished, she did not release him, only pulled him closer, a smile on ruby red lips, and a soft glitter in that emerald gaze. She whispered his name and soft breath ghosted across his mouth. He didn't suppress the shudder, or the groan that rocked his soul.

"Mahniya." His own voice, rough, and deep and she quivered, captivated by him just as he was of her. They didn't need words, never had. He had her, and she had him. Seasons, allies, enemies, times, technology, and weapons could all change, could all stay the same, but he would always have her and as long as that was true, he was fine parading about as this lie. Because he knew that beneath the facade and beneath the layers of lies, lay the imperfection that could strike his soul with naught but a smile.


	2. Tokala

Lights. Blue, red, and white flickered through the trees with a vibrant intensity. Kakashi stood strong, glaring into the darkened forest with something akin to anxiety. The man beside him fidgeted constantly, clearly nervous and appeared just about ready to have a panic attack, his eyes were trained upon the Chief of Police badge that was pinned to the pocket of his jacket. Kakashi did his best not to stare. In all reality, he had no desire to be here and he didn't believe a damn word the man had said, but because it was such a bizarre claim and since the man had no record and was an elementary school teacher, they had had no choice but to investigate the claim, and he was the lucky bastard that got to lead this insane company. Ridiculous. Some seven cop cars and God only knew how many of his task force were combing the forest when they should have been gaining dirt on the mafia... the mob... or any number of gangs that plagued this God Forsaken city and yet-

"They won't harm them will they?" The timid, nervous voice broke his line of thinking and despite himself, he turned slightly surprised to see the timid mouse speak. For the first time he took a good luck at this teacher. He was well dressed, hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and a scar trailed from one cheek to the other spanning the bridge of his nose. Kakashi's one good eye narrowed slightly as he contemplated his response.

"If what you say is true... they won't be harmed no. but let me be quite frank, if this is some kind of elaborate hoax, or a prank and you are wasting my time along with my task force, you will regret it." Kakashi growled low in his throat, making his displeasure at this entire situation very clear. The man beside him sputtered and coughed rather put out by the abrasive comment and if Kakashi would have been a lesser man... his frustration would have cracked a smile, but as it was, he didn't so much as flinch.

"Why you! Why would I make up some far-fetched lie like this! If I wanted to waste your time I think I could come up with a better lie than-" The man had begun his rant with devastating emotion, but as the shout of Kakashi's name and a cop quickly jogging forward, his attention turned completely off of the civilian.

"Kakashi... I think you should come see this." The officer held a deadly serious expression and Kakashi stiffened. Perhaps there was some truth to the teachers words. He glanced back, noticing the angry red hue dotting the man's cheeks as he tried to control his anger and a small barely noticeable smile curved the corner of his lip.

"Iruka yes? Please try to calm down a bit, once I return we can get an official story from you and then we can all go home and return to some semblance of normalcy hmm?" Kakashi gave the man no chance to respond before his own long legs gobbled the ground beneath him as he strode off in the general direction his officer had come from. Without another word the officer led him through a maze of twists and turns, weaving between trees, edging round brush, and ducking under a few low hanging branches. Finally the goal of this entire operation came into view ad a few scattered officers remained stationed outside.

The house, if it could be even called as such, was a poor excuse for an establishment, if it at one point housed a family they were long gone. Ivy and shrubbery consumed the house, the glass that had once occupied windows simply ceased to exist, curtains that were paper thin and ripped to hell fluttered lamely through the gaping holes the boards were rotten, filled with holes and the roof... well it made a mockery of skylights everywhere with all the beams of lights that tore through the house. Kakashi huffed, folding his arms across his chest unimpressed. Sometimes... he detested his job.

He moved forward, approaching the decrepit building and hoping to hell that it simply wouldn't decide to give up the ghost and fold in on itself. If he had come all the way out here he at least wanted to see the antique from the inside. At least if it held something interesting this wouldn't be a complete waste. He pushed open the half destroyed front door and it pulled back with a groan of protest as he entered the establishment. Two of his officers trailing behind him.

It was a modest home from what he could see. The living room and the kitchen were connected, a casual couch lay against one wall along with a few shelves of scattered books. Toys littered the floor along with a few clothes and some cooking utensils. The kitchen held a stove, a fridge and a sink and a small table big enough to fit three, maybe four comfortably. Various pots and pans lay scattered about the room as if someone had left in a hurry. The couch was quite literally growing something, right out of the back of the sofa, a thick ivy plant had overtaken the majority of the living room, bathing it in twisting vines and beautiful purple flowers, his gaze shifted to the kitchen, most everything was covered in moss and mold. The sun had long ago baked away any remnants of food and all the remained was-

Bang!

Kakashi and his two officers spun back around to face the living room. A large cooking pot spun on its axis, the metal vibrating shrilly before with a soft, dull clatter, the pot ceased its rotations and lay still. The task force glanced between one another and instinctively three hands dropped to their guns. An animal perhaps? This place would make the perfect shelter for something to hide out in. Kakashi wasn't taking any chances. What if this was one of the gangs hideouts and this was all just a set up? He cursed himself for not looking deeper into the scarred mans profile.

Choo choo!

Spinning back around he watched in disbelief as the small child's train chugged around the kitchen table on its small tracks as though it had always done so. No animals could have deliberately turned on a toy like that. There was someone here and they were taunting them. Kakashi's lips curled back over his teeth and he repressed the urge to snarl. His two officers looked wearily between one another as they watched their boss become more and more frustrated. When Kakashi got pissed it was best to stay out of his way to the best of one's ability.

"They are fucking with us." Kakashi murmured, his ever growing annoyance becoming more audible as time ticked by. A soft almost inaudible giggle ricocheted from down a part of the house they hadn't moved into yet and slowly, Kakashi side-stepped into the living room. He removed the gun from its holster and held it down by his side. Another giggle, this time deeper more masculine and Kakashi kept moving. The hallway was short, maybe a few feet in total and three simple doors . One to the right, one to the left and one straight ahead. Laughter this time, a short peal of shared laughter and then... silence.

Slow and steady, Kakashi paced forward, body tense and muscles ready and waiting for anything that might choose to strike. The door to the left was open. He peered inside and wished he hadn't. It had been a bathroom at one point, but the toilet had overflowed spilling sewage that was now growing a sickeningly yellow plant that seemed to be pulsing slightly on the floor it carried the most putrid smell... and as for the shower... well he didn't want to think too much on what was growing out of the shower head, with a wince he shut that door firmly, hopefully to never be reopened and if the look his two companions gave was anything to go by, they were having the same thought. The door to the right had been a child's room. Two twin beds were stacked upon one another and nothing short of an army of toys were scattered throughout the room. Dolls, trains, army men, dinosaurs, animals... a few years back, this would have been a child's dream. Remarkably the toys seemed relatively free of mold, dust and decay, and a sinking feeling entered his gut, he prayed with everything he was that the man's claims were false because if they weren't...

He pushed open the last door and almost dropped to the floor. It had been the master bedroom, generous furniture was scattered about, a bed, a dresser, an antique mirror... but in the center of the dust covered bed, crouched two children, curled around one another. They were covered, in muck, grime, and who only knew what else, he couldn't even tell what color their flesh was or if they even wore clothing. The first had startling blue eyes and the second piercing emerald green. They starred him down, no fear present on either of their faces, but they clung to one another, took strength in the other, and Kakshi wondered how long they had been living out here and how in the seven layers of hell they had managed to survive.

Kakashi put his gun away and approached them slowly. They backed up displaying grace and agility that no child should possess, twin growls erupted from the two, perfectly in synch. A warning. Kakashi cursed beneath his breath, he knew nothing of children. Maybe it would have been wise to bring the teacher. He crouched down beside the bed, doing his best not to inhale the dust, and motioned forward.

"We're not here to hurt you, we only want to help. Do you have a name?" He kept his voice soft and gentle, he had dealt with his fair share of kids over the years, but he had a feeling that these two were going to need something well beyond his years of expertise, and the growls only increased, could they even speak? Shit. If they couldn't understand him, he was better off going to retrieve the scarred teacher and having him deal with the brats.

An idea sparked inside of his head, and he withdrew a small candy bar from his pocket and unwrapped it, he took a small bite and offered it to the children. They did not budge and all four eyes continued to burrow into his own, with a soft sigh, Kakashi rose, he knew they needed to get these children out of here, they couldn't keep living here. How they had managed to survive this long was a mystery, but it couldn't continue.

Suddenly the two children moved, they bounded away from each other and turned to face one another. The blue eyed one cocked his head to the left, the right, put his head down and tossed his head up quickly. The green eyed girls eyes grew wide and her body trembled. Fear took root in her gaze and while the blue eyed one didn't display it as obviously, it was clear the same emotion reflected in his gaze. They shifted uncomfortably, before slowly turning to face the three officers. Their gaze did not linger on them, it flickered to the open window and slowly moved across the ceiling. Kakshi followed their gaze, but nothing was there. No birds, no animals, not even an insect. Something had captured their attention that obviously he couldn't see. He turned back to face the children but now they crouched huddled together, hiding, from what, Kakashi knew not. Instinctively his hand trailed down to his gun but the belated whimper drew his attention back. The girl was pointing to the darkest corner of the room and the boy was squeezing her with possessive zeal despite his own fear. The whispered word was spoken between them at the same time.

"Tokala."


End file.
